


先知(The Seer)

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [14]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第十四章，前篇请参见合集*我们在安息之地并不能遇见柯尼法，所以他在此地的历程似乎就成了一个可以一写的故事*先知的话其实对后续剧情有暗示*你们千万不要杀米拉……
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590





	先知(The Seer)

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第十四章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *我们在安息之地并不能遇见柯尼法，所以他在此地的历程似乎就成了一个可以一写的故事
> 
> *先知的话其实对后续剧情有暗示
> 
> *你们千万不要杀米拉……

柯尼法刚走到矿井入口，就听见洞穴深处传来了熟悉的歌声。  
“…埋葬我的母亲，她苍白又细小。埋葬我的父亲，他双眼紧紧闭。埋葬我的姐妹，两个两个土里去。等我做完手里活计，也把我埋土里！…”  
清脆的矿镐声不绝于耳，回荡在空灵的水晶之间。这些粉紫的晶体散发着一种邪魅的光芒，柯尼法之前绘制这古老山脉的地图时，觉得它们仿佛是在召唤他采集它们。不过他只拿了一小块回去，作为给伊塞尔达的纪念品。  
“米拉，你还在这挖矿啊？”  
“啊，柯尼法大叔，你回来了！”米拉转过身来，洋溢着一股奇怪的活力，“你真的进、进矿山里去冒险了？”  
“是啊，还画了份地图，虽然有点残缺就是了。”柯尼法顿了顿，又说，“米拉，你真的还要继续在这待着吗？”  
“当然了，这里的水晶可、可值钱了！而且你，还有那个沉默的苍白朋友还会时不时来看看我，我很高兴！”  
“值钱…吗？米拉，你知道，其实还有很多其它方式…”  
“哎呀，我知道，我也不是主要为了钱。水晶们喜欢唱歌，它们的歌声可好听了！我也喜欢唱歌，所以我愿意和水晶们待、待在一起！”  
“歌声？”不知为什么，柯尼法感到一阵寒意。  
“对呀，你听不见吗？听！”米拉指了指她正在挖的一块水晶，但柯尼法什么也没听到，“在这样的环境中，我可以不眠不休地工作！”  
不眠不休…听着好像有一丝诡异。  
“听着，米拉，我理解你的想法。但是最近这一带真的变得挺危险的，瘟疫扩散加剧了，你留在这恐怕不太安全。地表有个不错的小镇子，老祖欧虫挺热情的，而且我妻子伊塞尔达也在那，也许你可以上去避一避？”  
“听着像是个好主…不！挖掘！”  
当米拉说出“挖掘”这两个字的时候，柯尼法似乎产生了一种幻觉，仿佛这座山峰都在应和她的声音。他有点被吓到了，问：“米拉？你没事吧？”  
米拉眨了眨眼，恢复了往日神色，好像刚刚什么都没有发生。  
“真的没事，柯尼法大叔。我在这过、过得可好了！”  
柯尼法叹了一口气，虽然他总觉得哪里不太对劲，但人家小姑娘不愿意，总不能把她给绑回去吧！  
“唉，我知道了。你在这要多注意安全，我就先走了。”  
“诶？你还要进山峰吗？”  
“我上次进去的时候看到一条大裂谷，下面明显就是另一块区域了。我今天去那里看看。”  
那条大裂谷的下方是一片雾蒙蒙的灰色，需要穿过一条黑暗狭长的通道以及水晶猎人的狡猾袭击。一路上，柯尼法看到那些被瘟疫控制的矿工们迷失在水晶惑乱的光芒之间，不禁让他担心起米拉的处境。那女孩…真的会没事吗？  
柯尼法尽力把这不安的想法抛到脑后，专注于向谷底前行。他远远望到对面似乎有一座神庙，不过他到不了那去。粉紫的光辉逐渐褪去，那些机械运转的声音也逐渐消失，四周变得静谧起来。看到地面近了，他收起钩爪从崖壁上跳了下去，落地的声音回响在寂寥的空间。  
周围寂静得出奇，似乎任何一点声响都会破坏这份安宁。静默的石碑林立，凝固了呼啸的长风，那是时间永恒的钟声，在冥冥中回荡。柯尼法靠近一个石碑，阅读起了上面的文字：  
“诅咒那些背叛了国王的叛徒。”  
这里…似乎是圣巢的墓园。这片土地仿佛有一种特殊的气场，就连瘟疫的侵袭也被阻挡在外。别说感染了，周围连个活物的影子都没有。然而，尽管如此死寂，柯尼法却隐隐觉得有什么东西在这满目的灰色的中徘徊，散发着缥缈的生气。难不成…有鬼？但他并不觉得恐惧，相反还有种莫名其妙的安心感。  
柯尼法一边前行，一边在蛛丝纸上绘制着地图。在圣巢的废墟中游历了这么久，总要提防点什么，比如毫无征兆从绿荫中袭击的食虫花，亦或是那些如鬼魅幽灵般飞行在那永恒的蓝色细雨中巡逻的城市守卫，但像现在这样丝毫没有任何危险的境况，反倒让柯尼法不太适应。这里的地形也同样简单得有些过头，没有险峻陡峭的山崖，没有回环曲折的小道，也没有幽秘深邃的暗室，只有一片荒芜的空旷就这么平铺在那，却充斥着一股简约的美感。小河淙淙流淌的声音从地下传来，但柯尼法并没有在附近找到水源。  
在这片碑谷之中，有一块区域格外醒目，三根石柱雕刻着略显简陋的面具纹样矗立在广场中央，散发着一股庄重肃穆的威严。当柯尼法踏上那个平台时，地面隐隐浮现着苍白的符文，看上去像某种护盾法术。  
“为了保护容器，守梦人在沉眠。”  
这些面具和他在黑卵圣殿以及首都喷泉所看到的如出一辙，不禁让柯尼法思考这背后似乎隐藏着一些尘封的秘密。  
走过碑谷，一些更富有生活气息的建筑映入眼帘，与圣巢常见的四叉装饰不同，这里的栏杆雕刻着一种类似于有翼飞行生物的图形，高超的工艺印证了这里曾孕育了一个古老繁荣的文明，只是早已虫去楼空，徒留下消逝在风中的叹息。  
他们去哪了？这里看上去没有丝毫瘟疫的气息，是什么让一个本该昌盛的部族消失得无影无踪？  
一缕光亮从上面一个洞穴口漏了出来，好奇心促使柯尼法去看个究竟。途中他发现了一个鹿角虫站，他已深入了这么远，原路返回着实不太可行，而桑基伯的便车将是他快速回到伊塞尔达身边的不二选择。柯尼法用一些吉欧开启了这个站点，坐在长椅上整理了一下画的地图，便继续朝着那个洞穴前进。  
洞穴里散乱着一些枕头，上面飞着光蝇，透出洞穴的光就是它们发出的。一位老妇坐在洞穴尽头，没有一点声响，活像一尊雕塑，柯尼法差点还以为她死了。  
“呃，你好？”柯尼法小心翼翼地问候道。  
“啊，你好啊。”老妇一下子睁开了眼睛，打量着眼前的这个没有邀请函的客人，“我已经好多年没有见过活着的虫子了，希望我这个老太婆还没有忘了礼数。”  
老妇挥了挥手，不知从哪里飞来一套茶具，热腾腾的茶水从壶里注入杯中，端到了柯尼法的面前。  
“我这里没有龙舌那种高档货，这用低语之根泡的茶你就凑合一下吧。”似乎是岁月的刻刀在她身上镂下了衰老的印记，老妇的口齿略有不清，“我叫希尔，是这片墓园的看守者。所以你来这寻求何物？我看得出来你并不是圣巢虫，对吧？”  
“是的，我叫柯尼法，听闻圣巢的伟大传说，便和妻子伊塞尔达一同来此冒险。”遇到一只友善的虫子让柯尼法倍感安心，他喝了一口茶，清淡的茶水有着梦幻般若隐若现的回甜，“所以这个地方是怎么回事？”  
“这里是安息之地，沉梦的宁静恩泽着这片生命的沃土，我的祖先们曾在这里栖居。”希尔的话语中饱含对往日的追念，“但自从我们臣服于王之光，便接管起了王国的葬礼。看到外面那片碑谷了吧？那便是亡者的归所。”  
“那其他虫去哪了？”  
希尔有些无奈地苦笑了一声：“据我所知，我是我们族类的最后一个了。”  
“啊，我很抱歉…”  
“不，没有必要。过去的就让它过去吧，我们也应当是如此。”  
“那为什么还在这独自待着？你知道，上头有个不错的小镇…”  
“打住。陌生虫，你的好意我心领了。我虽然垂垂老矣，但还肩负着一项沉重的使命：找到并引导我们盼望已久的挥舞者，让这崩坏的秩序重归平衡。”  
“挥舞者？”  
“是啊，不瞒你说，你进来的那一刻我正在搜寻它的气息。我能感到它近了，待到任务完成之日，便是我归去之时。”  
“归去？你是说……？”  
希尔平静地点了点头。  
“为何如此？我相信这世界上还有其他美好的东西，不是吗？”  
“那是当然。”希尔淡淡地笑了，“世界是一幅雄浑瑰丽的画卷，而我们的族类不过是其中的寥寥一笔。是时候让我们被遗忘了。”  
“没有任何事情值得被遗忘，每个生命都是这世界不可或缺的存在，正是因为每只虫都坚强地求生，使得才我们脚下的土地是如此的绚丽斑斓。”  
“但我们不一样，陌生人，我们不配。我现在所做的不过是为了洗刷往日的罪行，正是我们的所作所为让这个王国陷入了死寂。”  
“不知道是什么罪行，可是这并不能成为自我放逐的理由。你没有必要为此而这么消沉。”  
“祖先的荣耀与罪恶萦绕在我们身旁，它是我们的归属所在。你真的想把这枷锁冲破吗？你一出生就背弃了自己的母亲探索外面的世界，可是现在你觉得这是最正确的选择吗？”希尔的眼中包含着深邃的智慧，竟然看破了他的过去。柯尼法一时间不知如何回应。  
“唉，外乡虫，这个古老王国的遗迹隐藏了太多秘密是你不知道的。我不应该说这么多的。”希尔叹了口气，话锋一转，“好了，旅者，关于我的事情够多了。那么你呢？你为何来此？”  
“哦，正如我之前所说，我听闻圣巢的伟大传说，便和…”  
“不，我是问，你此行的意义是什么？财富、荣耀、启迪…每只虫子都在这片荒颓的土地渴望找到自己所寻。你所寻的又为何物？”  
“嗯…大概是绘制世界的全貌吧。我和伊塞尔达在战场上待了这么久，现在只渴望平静一点的生活。我希望能够在有限的生命里见识尽可能多的奇迹，这样当死亡来临时才不会抱憾而终。”  
希尔似乎对他的回答很满意，说：“真是让虫印象深刻。不过孩子，死亡从来就不是生命的终结，遗忘才是。我们不能永远活着，所以希望生者记住我们，这样我们便以另一种方式继续存在。但如果被遗忘，那事物便迎来了真正的消亡。”  
一阵良久的沉默。  
“孩子，你是我这段时日见到的第一个活虫。去追寻你的目标吧，我可以看到，你的未来将充满奇迹，并且会和你爱的虫紧紧绑定在一起。希望你能够被铭记。”希尔抖动了一下身子，她紫色黯淡的羽毛扬起了一撮灰尘，“现在，如果你不介意，我可能要小睡一下了。挥舞者正在等我呢。”  
“对了，我该怎么称呼你？”  
“唉，看来现在都不流行直呼其名呢。也罢。”希尔叹息了一声，“我有很多称号：长老、贤者、占梦师、预言家、最后的希望…没有哪一个能改变我们衰落的命运。不过大多数时候人们常叫我，先知。”


End file.
